The Valentine Mystery
by golfa chickie
Summary: Every year, February 14 comes around. It is inevitable. There are those who love it and then there are those who hate it. For Jude Harrison, it always brings up the same question, who is my secret admirer?


**A/N: I thought I would be nice on Valentine's Day and give you guys an one-shot. Hope you like it :)  
Also, I do not own any of the songs in here, they all belong to my future husband (I wish), Tyler Kyte.  
ENJOY!**

* * *

_**The Valentine Mystery**_

Every year, February 14 comes around. It is inevitable. There are those who love it and then there are those who hate it.

For Jude Harrison, it always brings up the same question, _who is my secret admirer?_

Ever since fourth grade, Jude has received unknown Valentine's Day gifts, and every year they are signed the same: _Love your secret admirer._

Today was February 12, and she had already received a gift from her secret admirer.

Jude walked into her bedroom and pulled down her shoe box that sat on a shelf in her closet that was labeled _Valentine's Day_.

Like every year when Jude opened that box and she would have to sit and relive her memories. She started to pull out all her items.

There was her Sailor Moon card from fourth grade. She could still remember getting that, Sailor Moon was her favorite cartoon character and that card was perfect.

Next was the gift from fifth grade, it was a little bracelet that had a guitar charm on it. It was the same year she had played the guitar for a school talent show. Then there was a little card that had _To Jude, Love your secret admirer_ wrote on it.

Then there was the gift from sixth grade, it was a heart shaped box that had been filled with miniature Three Musketeer bars, and had a card attached like the year before.

Seventh grade came and she received a card that was half the size of a poster and was elaborately decorated with a poem inside.

Eighth grade she received 6 orange roses with a little card. Of course, Jude had dried the roses to keep as a memory.

Ninth grade she received another hand made card, not as big, and a small box of chocolates.

Tenth grade came with a heart shaped box of guitar picks and a card made up of music stanzas

Eleventh grade was a large bouquet of roses. A third was sent to the school, another third was sent to G-Major, and the last part was sent to her house. They all came with cute little notes.

And now, it was her senior year and she had received her first gift, a silver chain necklace with a key on it. Then the little note read _you will always have the key to my heart_.

"What is up dude?" Wally asked as he, Speed, and Kyle barged into Jude's room causing her to suddenly try and hide everything.

"Nothing." Jude said as she shoved everything in the box.

"Guys, read this, _you will always have the key to my heart_. How cute." Kyle said laughing as he read the note Jude didn't put away fast enough.

"Guys, give it back." Jude complained as they passed it around.

"So who is this guy, we need to approve of him if he is hitting on our lead singer." Speed said as he held the note so Jude couldn't get it.

"Speed, give it back." Jude said as she tackled him for it.

"Really Jude, is this the same guy?" Wally asked as he went through the box.

"I think so." Jude said realizing she was fighting a losing battle.

"Dude, any clue to who this is?" Kyle asked as he looked at her cards.

"Not a clue." Jude said somewhat depressed.

"Sounds like some stalkerish perv if you ask me." Speed said adding his unwanted opinion.

"And you would know." Jude stated.

"It is a little creepy Jude, but also kind of romantic? Repeat that Vincent Spiederman and the whole world will your biggest secret." Wally stated.

"Ok." Speed said as he backed away from Jude's box.

"Why are you guys here anyways?" Jude asked.

"Oh yea, this came for you at G-Major." Kyle said as he handed Jude an envelope.

The guys all three sat on Jude's bed as she opened the letter filled his heart shaped confetti.

"You know, I think we are going to leave before we make any smart remarks and get hurt." Speed said as he jumped up and left with Kyle and Wally.

"Who is he?" Jude asked herself as she found a note that said _This is only a taste of what is yet to come my love." _

----------------

"Dude really does have herself a secret admirer." Wally stated.

"I know, I thought it would have been Speed over here until I saw him blow up." Kyle stated.

"Shut up." Speed said walking on.

"And he is still bitter about the breakup that happened six months ago." Wally said as Kyle nodded in agreement.

---------------

Today was now February 13, one day until Valentine's Day and Jude had already received one gift, a box of candy.

"Any ideas to who he could be?" Mason asked as he, Jude, and Sadie lounged around G-Major eating the chocolates.

"No clue, I have ruled everyone out." Jude stated.

"You finally ruled Spiederman out, though he was never really in the running because he wouldn't know romance if it bit him in the ass?" Sadie asked.

"Yea, he got kind of pissed off last night when he and the guys found my box. Maybe he could be romantic, we started dating after Valentine's Day, but then again look at my seventeenth birthday present. That right there rules him out." Jude said.

"Maybe he will reveal himself this year?" Mason suggested.

"I hope so." Jude said shoving another chocolate in her mouth.

"Excuse me, Miss Harrison, you have a delivery." A guy said walking in with a large vase full of orange roses.

"Thanks." Jude said as she took the vase and sat them down.

"What does the card say?" Mason and Sadie asked in unison.

"_Let me take a seat beside you and let's talk, about what you like and don't like and how we can make it work_." Jude read.

"That sounds familiar for some odd reason." Mason said as he looked over it.

"I don't think so, but maybe he really will reveal himself this year." Jude said as she ran her hands over the roses.

------------------

"Secret admirer strike again?" Kyle asked as he saw his best friend standing off watching Jude fawn over the roses.

"Yea, he did." Speed said as he walked off.

"You know, maybe if you told her how you felt still, things might be different." Kyle said.

"Just like if you hadn't slept with Wally's cousin one night you wouldn't be having a kid in seven months. Yea, I know." Speed said walking off and not looking back.

"Cousin? Kid? Seven months?" Wally asked Kyle.

"He is joking." Kyle said before he took off running as fast as he could.

"And if he only knew that was some sick joke Monica and I made up for him using her as his rebound girl multiple times." Wally said with a large smirk as he walked off.

---------------

"Are those for me?" Karma asked walking up to Jude's roses.

"No, they are for me. Sorry." Jude said with a smirk.

"Are you sure, who would send you flowers?" Karma asked with a smirk.

"Her secret admirer who she has had since fourth grade." Mason stated.

"Jude, if you are that desperate for a boyfriend, sending yourself secret admirer gifts only make it look worse." Karma said before she walked off.

"Ignore her Jude, we all know you aren't sending them to yourself." Sadie said as Jude looked sadly at her roses.

"Plus, if they were for me they wouldn't be those tacky orange ones. They would be the real deal, elaborate red roses." Karma said with a smirk as she walked off.

-------------

It was now six in the evening on February 13 and Jude Harrison arrived home to find a card taped to the front door.

Jude looked at the doily that adored the front of the card, and then opened it up to find what appeared to be another poem:

_I feel my heart doesn't fit  
'Cause it beats too many times  
And it skips  
Running races in my head and then_

_I feel my hands don't work  
Touching your skin in the dark  
I was put here to watch  
Not meant to get caught up in it  
Close to your skin_

_I made a choice  
Try and make myself invisible  
Make sure I can fit it  
Cause I'm sick of feeling miserable  
Hidden by some lies  
Sacrifice my friendly ties  
Started from scratch  
Won't attack if he walks my way  
Hear what he has to say_

_I feel my heart doesn't fit  
'Cause it beats too many times  
And it skips  
Running races in my head and then_

"I really wonder who this is." Jude said as she reread it then went inside. Whoever it was knew not to write this stuff out anymore, but type it so the handwriting was not recognizable.

---------------

"JUDE! WAKE UP!" Sadie yelled up to her sister.

"What?" Jude whined as she slowly made her way out of bed. Today was Valentine's Day, another lonely one at that.

"Um, a local café just delivered breakfast saying it was sent to you from a SA, and then gave me this." Sadie said walking into Jude's room with a bag.

Jude read the card that looked similar to the one yesterday:

_And all I need is a day inside  
Inside your mind to see what it's like  
And all I'm missing in you I see  
Am I who you want? Am I what you need?_

_Why do you see  
Why do you see someone else  
'Cause I'm losing sleep  
I feel like time is running out  
If you had called an hour ago  
This space been might not be so cold_

_Am I what you need Jude?_

_Love, your soon not so secret admirer_.

"SADIE! Read this!" Jude said in excitement as she shoved the card to her sister.

"Oh my gosh! He is going to reveal himself." Sadie yelled as she read the card.

"You have to help me look extra good today." Jude said with a huge smile. "By the way, what is in the bag?" Jude asked.

"J shaped pancakes and a heart one, they smell heavenly. Oh, and another necklace." Sadie said as she pulled out the contents of the bag.

"I like this guy already…wait, I hope he is a guy." Jude said causing Sadie to laugh.

--------------

"_I'm coming down your ally and I'm right by your door,  
I'm coming through the window and I'm flat on your floor  
And she said why, why mister are you never at home  
Figure out this picture cause it looks like its wrong.  
Well try to understand how I fit your mold  
It's a lot like business when your 10 years old  
It's a lot like business when your 10 years old  
It's a lot like business when your 10 years old"_ Speed sang as he sat in an almost empty studio.

"That is a wrap on the Vincent Spiederman Valentine's Day CD." Jamie Andrews said through the microphone.

"Thanks dude, I really owe you." Speed said as he went and sat down with Jamie.

"Why did you not ask Kyle or Wally since they are your best friends?" Jamie asked curiously.

"They have no clue what so ever about my secret. Only you know and that is because you caught me two days ago getting into her locker with my gift." Speed replied.

"Oh, so I take it you are going to tell her that you are her secret admirer?" Jamie asked.

"Yea, I am, though she will probably punch me in the face, I am going to tell her." Speed replied.

"Well, at least you have four singles down." Jamie said.

"Yea, let's listen to _What You Need_." Speed said as he reached for the CD.

As Jamie and Speed listened to the song, they did not know someone else was listening to it as well.

-------------

"MASON!" Jude shouted as she ran into G-Major after school.

"What?" Mason asked as he looked at Jude.

"Read the card I got this morning and then look at my gift." Jude said excitedly.

As Mason read the letter, he quickly recognized the lyrics.

_Spiederman_.

As Mason thought about it, the first time he thought he had recognized what was written in a card suddenly clicked.

"_Hey cow poke, I got a question for you." Speed yelled at Mason as he passed. _

"_What?" Mason asked._

"_How does this sound?" Speed asked as he handed Mason a piece of paper that had words written all over it._

"_It has potential." Mason said before walking off_.

"Mason, what do you think?" Jude asked as she showed Mason the necklace with a music note pendent that contained a red jewel in the middle.

"It is lovely, so he is revealing himself today?" Mason asked.

"I think so, I am so excited. I bet he is some sweet, compassionate, and caring person. His poems are so cute and I bet he would be an amazing song writer." Jude said day dreaming as Mason tried his hardest not to laugh.

"Hey Jude, these arrived for you." Sadie said as she walked up to her sister with a vase full of lilies and a CD attached to it.

"I wonder what this is." Jude said as she looked at a CD that had _play me_ wrote on it.

Jude went and put the CD in a player in an empty studio. Mason and Sadie of course tagged along. Mason looked over his shoulder before the CD started playing to see Speed standing in the shadows watching.

"Hey Jude, I know in my most recent letter I said I would reveal myself basically. So here is this CD I made for you. Happy Valentine's Day." The voice said before four songs started to play. All of the songs had had parts of their lyrics in Jude's cards.

When the CD was over, Jude was silent as well as Sadie and Mason.

"I got to go." Jude said jumping up and leaving with her CD.

"Spiederman?" Sadie asked Mason in disbelief.

"More then meets the eye?" Mason replied.

"Really, but…wow." Sadie said before Kwest walked in with a large bouquet of her favorite flowers.

---------------

Jude paced around her room trying to process everything that had happened in the past two hours. She had no idea where she stood on this subject, but she new that Vincent Spiederman was the last person she had ever expected to be her secret admirer.

The very last. For her birthday when they were together, he bought her a gift card to a lingerie store and some cheap and cheesy card. There was no way it could have been him. No possible way.

But then again, Jude could remember his fascination with her roses she had got last year on Valentine's Day and how he made sure they looked perfect in her room when he was over for a band night. But still.

As Jude thought this out more, she noticed she still had on the necklace. Looking at the necklace made her relive all those years of gifts. They were always perfect and sweet and completely not Vincent Spiederman, but yet they were when she truly thought about it.

In the middle of Jude's thinking, the doorbell rang.

Jude opened the front door to see Speed standing there.

"Um, surprise?" Speed said nervously as he held out a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"Thanks." Jude whispered as she took the box.

"I am sorry if I was not what you expected a secret admirer to be, or who you expected him to be. I just wanted to tell you, but maybe I should have listened to my song lyrics and gone with some things are better left alone, but I wanted to tell you and since I was caught two days ago, I really needed to." Speed rambled on.

"I kind of got you something." Jude said as she looked at her shoes and handed Speed a card.

Speed opened the card nervously expecting to find an _I hate you_ or a _go to hell_ message, but instead he found a different one. It read _Will you be my Valentine?_

"I would love to." Speed said as she stood there smiling at Jude who couldn't help but giggle as she looked up.

"You know, a hug or something would be appropriate right about now." Jude said shyly as Speed quickly wrapped his arms around and spun her.

"Thank you for being my secret admirer all these years Speed." Jude said with a smile as she and Speed made their way inside.

For once, she was not alone on Valentine's Day.


End file.
